


The Professor's Wife

by RovakPotter82



Series: Reylo Forever [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adult Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bazine is Rey's Mother, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reylo Baby, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, dildo, teen Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: The newest addition to Chandrila University is Professor Benjamin Solo.  Not a lot is known about him.  Just that he moved back home with a very young pregnant wife.  No one knew of how the relationship started except for the two of them.  It started when she was much younger than she was now and it was illegal.
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Forever [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650100
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	The Professor's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, two stories in the same week. I am on a roll!
> 
> I do not own the Star Wars characters. Wish I did, but I don't.
> 
> Author's Note: I made a notation of rape for the beginning of the story, because it starts off as rape and then it doesn't. Not sure if that's a thing. I wanted to cover my bases so I don't trigger someone.

Finn Storm wanted to shoot himself. The last paper he turned in for his English Literature course was perfect. Perfect. Except for one grammar mistake. He got a C on it for that one grammar mistake and he fucking cursed his professor. Benjamin Solo was the prodigy son of Leia Organa Solo and Han Solo. Both had been professors at Chandrila. They have since retired. He had to fucking come back to his hometown and accept the tenure teaching position at Chandrila University and Finn had to take his class. Literally, he had to take his class if he was to become the achievable writer he wanted to. He just had to stop making stupid grammar mistakes that got his paper a grade below passing or barely passing.

The only thing that made Finn's day was heading into the coffee shop on campus for his afternoon pick me up latte that was perfectly brewed every time by the cute new barista, Rey. She was in Rose's Advance Calculus class. Finn only saw her when he came to the coffee shop. She wasn't in any of his classes, so her major must be different. She smiled, called him 'sweetie' and made the perfect latte every time. With it being fall, the leaf lattices in foam were the trend and they were perfect. Every. Single. Time. Finn wanted to marry her. “Hi, Finn,” Rey said as he came into the cafe. “You're usual?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said, putting the money down on the counter before Rey had him even rung up. He knew how much his total was before she even started he had been in here so many times. With it fall, he gets the pumpkin cinnamon latte with an apple pie cookie. Something he found Rey made for the cafe to boost their sales. 

“Pumpkin cinnamon latte and apple pie cookie,” she said. The lattice foam leaf was perfect, yet again.

“Hey, um, I wanted to ask you something,” he said and she looked up at him.

“Sure thing,” she said with a smile.

“Do you want to go out some day? Like a movie or dinner? Or both?” he chuckled and she smiled.

“Uh, like a date?”

“Yeah, a date,” he said and her nervously cleared her throat.

“I'm married,” she said, showing him her ring set on her left hand. His face went sour and he felt like an idiot. How had he not seen that ring on her finger before? As if she was hearing his thoughts, she answered him. “We didn't have rings before we got here. We only just got them.” 

“Oh, well, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. You'd be surprised how many guys flirt with me. I even had Professor Dameron hit on me,” she said. Professor Dameron hit on anything that moved. “My husband was even like, five feet from him and well, things between Professor Dameron and my husband aren't too good. My husband is a bit possessive.”

“I bet,” Finn said. Suddenly he was very happy that it was just her and him in the shop. He didn't need Rey's possessive husband knocking his teeth out. “Possessive? He doesn't hit you, right?”

“No, not that kind. When we first got together, he was hell bent on keeping us together,” she said and he chuckled. “Now we are and he doesn't want anything to tear us apart,” she said. “Especially since we're expecting,” she said and Finn kicked himself again for not noticing the little bulge of her belly.

“Rey!” Both Rey and Finn looked up and Finn's eyes widen when he saw the school's dean, Luke Skywalker.

“Luke,” Rey said with a smile. Finn looked at Rey with confusion on his face. Luke Skywalker was the uncle of the new literature professor, Ben Solo. Why would he be greeting Rey?

“My nephew asked that I keep you company after you got off shift today,” Luke said before looking at Finn, who was still at the counter. “Mr. Storm.”

“Dean Skywalker,” he said. “You're married to Professor Solo?” he asked Rey and she nodded.

“I know, she's young,” Luke said. “My nephew's in love though,” he added and Rey chuckled. “Are you done? I'd like to order.” Finn grabbed his latte and cookie before heading to a table. Rey, who was barely nineteen, was the wife of Professor Ben Solo. What the hell? And she was pregnant.

Ben looked up when Rey came into the house after her last class of the day. “Hey, how was your day?” he asked, looking over the rim of his glasses. 

“It was good,” she said as she put her books down. “It's a good idea to have me take as many classes I can before I become a mom.”

“You okay?”

“A customer asked me out today,” she said and Ben scoffed. “I shot him down real quick,” she said as she pushed his work over and sat on his lap. “You know I only have eyes for you,” she said and Ben let out a sigh. “Our relationship may have started out weird and was wrong, but I love you, Ben Solo. I could care less of the age gap,” she said. “I don't need someone my age. You are just fine.”

“You'll still love me even though I'm white haired and wrinkles?” he asked and she chuckled.

“As long as I have my soulmate, though, if you do get loopy and decrepit, you are going into a home,” she said and he chuckled before he kissed her.

Five years ago, Rey met Ben Solo, only she knew him as Kylo Ren and he was her mother's boyfriend. Bazine Netal had Rey when she was fifteen and Rey was pretty much raised by a grandfather and a nanny while she finished her schooling. Bazine wasn't fit to be a mother, but when her parents died, she was stuck with Rey and they packed up and moved to California. Bazine tried to make a career as an actress and model, but ended up just waiting tables. It was waiting tables she met a guy named Kylo Ren. They started dating and Rey found herself with a father figure to look up to. Kylo was a hot shot lawyer at a corporate law firm. He was handsome and rich.

It only took six months of dating for Bazine to wrangle Kylo to allow her and Rey to move into his hillside mansion. It was a massive home and there was more room than Rey or her mother ever had. The day her and her mother moved in, Rey was in shock. Kylo was at work as they moved in and Rey was astonished with all the room. “We live here now?” she asked.

“That's right, baby, we do,” Bazine said pinching her daughter's face and hugged her. “He's barely home, too, so it's more like it's ours now,” she said and Rey chuckled.

“Can't believe he let us move in after you've only been dating him for six months,” Rey said.

“Mama has skills, baby,” she said. “Put your stuff down. Let's explore.” The house itself was huge. There was a movie theater, two lane bowling alley, a professional salon, man cave, infinity pool, sports gym with top of the line sports equipment. 

“How much money does he make again?”

“Enough for me and you to live off of, baby,” she said. Rey found her room, which was bigger than her previous one. She had her own bathroom, too. She had a nice view of the city of Los Angeles. She was unpacking her suitcase when there was a knock on the door. She looked over to see Kylo in her door.

“You find your room okay?” he asked and she nodded.

“It's awesome,” she said and he chuckled. “I can't believe you live here,” she said.

“Well, I'm glad you and your mom decided to move in here,” he said and she smiled. “We're celebrating with pizza tonight,” he said.

“Sounds good,” she said.

She was fourteen when they moved in. A year later, her relationship with her mother's boyfriend took a turn. Her mother was recently cast in a movie and was working late on the set. Most nights she wouldn't be home until late. Like, late late. Kylo was home before her for the first time since Rey and her mother moved in. Rey was washing up her dinner dishes in the kitchen when Kylo came home. “Where's your mom?” he asked, putting his work bag on the couch.

“She's still on set,” Rey said.

“You finish your homework?” he asked and she nodded with a smile. Her mother, since getting this movie, had been slacking as a mom. Fortunately she had Kylo to pick up the slack. He always made sure her homework was done and was right. She was never late to the bus, and if she was, he'd take the time to drive her to school before going into work. He was also at every soccer game and volleyball game she played. More than her mother. He was also the one who would sign something for school when she needed it. Her mother had put him on the school's list as a second guardian.

“I made lasagna. There's leftovers in the fridge.”

“Feel like watching a movie tonight?” he asked and she shook her head. “Hey, what's wrong?”

“I miss seeing Mom. She's always so late coming home and I never see her in the morning,” she said.

“She's just busy with this movie. Once she's done filming, we're going on vacation, remember?” he asked and she nodded. Kylo got a rental house in Seattle, on the Puget Sound. A whole week of just the three of them. Rey had never been to Seattle, and Kylo even said something about maybe even taking a road trip up to Vancouver. “So, anything happen in school today?” he asked as he got out the lasagna out of the fridge.

“Gym class was sex ed on account of the rain today,” she said.

“Oh, sex ed? Hasn't your mom given you the birds and the bees talk yet?” he asked as he got a glass of wine. Rey took the lasagna to heat it up for him.

“I got my period when I was twelve. I was an early bloomer,” she said and he chuckled. “She gave me a talk, but it was nothing about what we have been learning in sex ed.” Kylo saw the book that was on the counter. “They gave me that to read,” she said. He turned it around and he saw the diagram of the female reproductive organs. 

“Well, at least you're going to be educated,” he said putting the book down and she chuckled. She plated his lasagna and gave him some salad.

“I'll be in my room. I'll probably be asleep by the time Mom comes home,” she said.

“Me, too. I'm beat,” he said before taking a bite of the lasagna. “Oh, this is good.”

“My Nona's recipe,” she said. “Good night, Kylo.”

“Good night,” he said as he watched her walk away. His eyes glanced at her ass before he shook himself awake. That was his girlfriend's daughter's ass he just glanced at. What the hell was wrong with him?

Sure, Bazine was beautiful and her good looks passed on to her daughter. In fact, Kylo had found himself, on more than one occasion, thinking of Rey more often than Bazine. Especially when he was in bed with Bazine. He groaned as he finished his dinner and put the dishes away into the dishwasher. It was just after midnight when Bazine called and told him she was still on set. “How long are you going to be?” he asked.

“An hour, maybe more. The good news is I won't have to go in tomorrow if they keep me that late. The director is being a dick. I've done everything perfect, but he's being a perfectionist. Even the other leads are fed up with him,” she said.

“All right, well, Rey's finished her homework and she's probably in bed already.”

“Give her a kiss for me,” she said.

“I will,” he said. “Have a good night and I love you,” he said.

“Me, too,” she said before hanging up.

“Me, too?” Kylo asked as he got up from the couch and headed to the end of the house that had the bedrooms. He found himself going toward Rey's room and froze. He was expecting Rey to be asleep, but he heard moaning coming from her room. The door to her room wasn't latched shut and he slowly pushed it open. Rey had the small light on next to her bed and she was definitely not sleeping.

Rey was on the bed wearing her signature flannel shirt that she always wore to bed, no underwear. Her legs were spread and she was rubbing something on her lower region. Kylo could only deduce that she was trying to bring herself off. What the hell was she using? She was moaning, moving with whatever she was moving on her. Kylo knew it was wrong for him to stare at her from the door, but he was entranced with her. So entranced that he didn't see her look up to see him in the door way. Her gasp of horror broke him out of it. He looked to see her covering up and the object she was running on her womanhood fell to the floor. “Kylo, what the hell?” she asked.

“Sorry, I, uh, was just checking on ya and I heard the moaning,” he said as he walked into the room to the object still vibrating on the floor. Every fiber of his moral being was telling him to walk out of the room, but he walked in further to see what Rey had been using. She looked away in embarrassment. “Is this the vibrating pen I gave you for Christmas last year?” he asked before turning it off.

“It's all I have that vibrates,” Rey said and Kylo chuckled. “Okay, so I've been trying to bring myself off with the pen every night. Most nights, I'm not successful. The pen is shit.”

“Hey, language,” Kylo said.

“I'm sorry, but I want to have an orgasm ever since they've been talking about them in sex ed and the book shows me how to have one. It doesn't work with the pen and I even put fresh batteries in it.”

“Your mom has something in the bed side drawer that she uses.”

“Ew, no I can't use something my mom uses.”

“She cleans it every day,” Kylo said. Before he could give Rey the chance to say no, he hurried to the master bedroom. He came back a few minutes later with something purple and a bottle of lubricant. “Okay, so, uh, here you go. It's here for you to use. Make sure you lube up before...”

“I can't use that.”

“Yes, you can, okay. Just clean it before you bring it back to the master.”

“No, I mean, I don't know how,” she said looking at it. “Have you seen Mom use it?”

“I use it on her.”

“Well, can you use it on me?” she asked and Kylo felt all the blood rush to his dick. Did she seriously just ask him to use the dildo on her? 

“Uh, I really can't, Rey,” he said, but it didn't stop him from walking over to the bed. “I could get in trouble for using that on you.”

“It's not like you're going to be having sex with me,” she said. “You're just using a dildo vibrator on me,” she added.

“It's still an sexual act with a minor, Rey. I'm a lawyer, so I know everything about the law and I really shouldn't even be in the same room as you seeing you half naked.”

“I won't tell anyone, Kylo,” Rey said. “Please?”

“You won't tell anyone?” She shook her head. “No matter what happens?” She shook her head again and he let out a sigh. His dick was massively hard as he walked to the end of the bed. “I get on the bed with you, there's no turning back,” he said.

“Okay, I get it. How do you want me?” she asked.

“You should lay back with your legs open,” he said and she nodded before taking the blanket off and spreading her legs. Kylo swallowed nervously seeing Rey's perfect vagina with barely a hint of hair on her. She has a small patch of hair, but her folds were clear of any hair. She heard a groan as he picked up the vibrator. 

“Kylo, are you okay?” she asked, having no idea what she was doing to her mother's boyfriend.

“I'm fine,” he said. He took the lube and squirted a decent amount on the dildo. Rey was most likely a virgin, so she was going to be tight. The dildo was at least five inches, but it was wide. It would stretch her out nice. “I'm going to have to touch you to get the bunny ears onto your clit.”

“Right,” she said. Kylo got onto the bed with Rey and brought the dildo to her virgin hole. Just as he placed the head of the dildo to her folds, she tensed. “Wait, I'm not losing my virginity to this thing, am I?”

“The first time you have sex is not this thing. A real live person needs to have sex with you,” Kylo said as he slowly nudged the tip of the sex toy into Rey. She gasped and she clamped down as Kylo eased the dildo into her.

“Fuck, that's..”

“Easy, relax,” Kylo said. The whole time he slowly eased the dildo into Rey, he imagined it was his cock easing into her virginal hole. He carefully moved some of her hair to place the bunny ears onto her clit. He felt her clench on the toy as he finally got it into place. “What do you want to turn on first?”

“What?”

“The cock part of the dildo moves around in a circle. The bunny ears vibrate,” he said. “What do you want first?”

“Uh, the cock part can move around me first.” Kylo pushed the button to make the purple head of the dildo twirl around in Rey's cavern and she gasped out. “Oh, God, that feels good.”

“Now, a regular cock can't spin like this,” Kylo said as Rey opened her legs more. His own cock was tenting his pants. He was desperate to bring himself off, but he didn't want to scare Rey anymore than he already has.

“Can it go faster?” she asked and Kylo turned it on to make it go faster. He kept hitting the button to make the dildo spin at the highest speed. Rey cried out as it seemed to spread her out. “Oh, God, yes, yes, that's so good,” she said. “I want the bunny ears,” she added. Kylo didn't ask if she was sure. He just hit the button and the clitoral pleasure from the ears of the toy caused Rey to jerk her hips. Kylo moved closer to her as he placed a hand on her hip to keep her still. Rey was moaning, holding onto the headboard of her bed as she tried to move with the toy. She felt Kylo's hand on her hip before it moved to cup her ass. She didn't care he was touching her.

Kylo licked his lips at the sight before him. Rey was in the thorough of pleasure and he was witnessing it first hand. She was taking the toy so well and he wondered, would she take his cock so well, too? He noticed her shirt straining against her breasts and he turned the speed of the bunny ears up. Rey moaned out and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. Kylo reached up and undid the two buttons of her shirt to reveal her breasts. They were the perfect size. The highest setting for the ears went on and Rey cried out. “Oh, God, wait, that's....” She didn't finished her sentence as she felt Kylo's hand massaging her breast and flicking her nipple with his thumb. It added to her pleasure, so she really didn't care. Kylo decided he wanted to have her right then and there, but the condoms were back in his master bedroom, next to the bed. 

“Rey, are you close to your period?” he asked. Rey moaned wondering why the hell he would be asking that.

“No, I got done with it a week ago,” she gasped out before moaning. Kylo moaned out with her as he moved the toy around to play with her clit. “Oh, God, Kylo, I'm going to cum,” she said. No sooner did she say that, she let out a shout as she came, moaning as the toy prolonged it a little. She clenched on the toy, but it expelled from her body as she came, her juices squirting out. Good god, she was a screamer and she was a squirter. Kylo turned off the toy and tossed it to the floor before getting off the bed to take his clothes off. 

Rey's legs were still open in an invitation to him and her folds were nice and slick from her own juices. His cock was at full staff as he slicked it up with lube and he got back onto the bed, hovering over the teenager on it.

Rey was still coming down from her high of her orgasm when she felt two hands on the back of her thighs. Her legs were spread out and up. She opened her eyes to see Kylo above her. “Kylo, what?” she started to ask and then she felt something hard and slick at her entrance. Was he putting the toy back into her? She heard him grunt and then something warm entered her folds. She groaned out as it breached her and it was only when Kylo made a noise that she realized he was putting his cock into her. “Wait, no, Kylo..” She cried out as his cock stretched her out. He was bigger than the toy, in length and width. She moaned as his girth stretched her out. “Kylo, stop,” she whimpered and he shushed her as she tried to push him off of her. 

“Good girl,” she heard Kylo say into her ear. “You're taking my cock so well, sweetheart,” he said before moaning. Rey felt herself clench around him as he came to her virginal barrier. “Easy, baby,” he whispered before he surged forward. Rey cried out when her mother's boyfriend took her virginity as he seated himself into her all the way. “Such a good girl,” he said and she whimpered. He waited to have her adjust to his size before pulling out to his tip and then pushed back into her. She moaned out and he breathed out a moan. “You feel so good, sweetheart,” he said. He groaned as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. Rey let out whimpers and moans as he had sex with her. “They get to this in your sex ed class today?” She moaned as she nodded her head and then she sharply moaned when he began hitting a certain spot inside of her. 

Kylo groaned as he fucked her faster and then harder. Rey let out a whimper before moaning. She reached out to hold onto Kylo. The new rhythm had the headboard of her bed hitting the wall it was against. She moaned at each thrust as more and more pleasure spread through her body. “Kylo,” she moaned and he grunted hearing her moan his name. Her legs were spread as wide as they could go and she feel him holding onto her hips as he fucked her.

“You almost there, baby?” he asked and she moaned out. He began to bite her breasts and neck between grunts and groans. “Fuck, you're tight, sweetheart. Such a good girl for me,” he gasped out and he moaned when she clenched down on him. “I want you to cum on my cock, Rey,” he said before he began to really fuck her, harder and faster. He propped himself up on one arm as he reached down between them. “You want to cum again?” Rey nodded her head rapidly as Kylo fucked her. He began to circle her clit with his thumb and she gasped out, moaning.

“I....(moan) going to cum....(moan) again,” she moaned together. 

“That's it, sweetheart.” He pinched her clit between his forefinger and thumb and she broke. She let out a scream of ecstasy as she came, clenching down on Kylo's cock inside of her. Her orgasm stretched out as he thrust into her hard. Kylo moaned out loud and he felt himself coming to the end of his line. He thrust into her hard again as she clenched down on him and he broke. He came hard in a deep, loud groan, bending his head back as he released into her. Rey felt something hot and sticky shoot inside of her as Kylo's cock pulsed. He let out a moan as he came off his high and he rested on his elbows above her. 

Both were breathing heavy as they came off their highs. Kylo grunted as he pulled out of her and got off the bed. Rey was still in shock that what just happened, happened. She had sex with her mother's boyfriend. Her mother's much older boyfriend. Kylo was 30, having just had a birthday. He was fifteen years older than her. Looking down at her body, she saw bruises on her hips from where he had grabbed her and bite marks on her breasts and neck. If her mother came in, she would probably cry rape. Between her legs, she saw the mixture of his semen, her cum and her blood from when he broke her hymen. They were mixed together on her thighs and sheets. “It's why I asked if you had your period,” he said. “I didn't want to take the time to get a condom,” he said. He got dressed and looked at her. “You should take a shower. I'll take care of the sheets.”

“Okay,” she said before gingerly getting off the bed. It still felt like he was in her. She looked back as he stripped her bed of the sheets. “Kylo?”

“What?”

“What just happened between us?”

“Something that can't happen again and you can't tell anyone about this.”

“I know, but we had sex. You cheated on Mom with me,” she said.

“I'm sorry. It was a momentary lapse of judgment. It won't happen again, okay?” She nodded before going into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came back, he had changed the sheets and her bed looked liked nothing happened.

Rey had trouble concentrating in school the next day. All she could think about was Kylo. She always had a thing for older men, but this guy was her mom's boyfriend. What would happen if her mother found out about her and Kylo having sex last night? She'd call the cops. It was send Kylo to jail and she would probably kick Rey out of the house. She didn't want to live out on the street. So, she kept quiet about it. 

“Hey, my Rey of Sunshine,” her mother said as Rey came home from school.

“You're home?”

“Yeah, I am. They kept us until four last night. Four? Can you believe that?” Bazine asked and Rey chuckled. “You were already fast asleep and were going to get up soon anyway. I didn't want to wake you,” she said and Rey nodded. “Kylo mentioned your lasagna was really good,” she said and Rey chuckled.

“Nona taught me well,” she said and Bazine smiled. Her parents had passed away a few years ago before they met Kylo. “I'm really excited about this trip we're taking to Puget Sound,” she said.

“Uh, about that..” Bazine said and Rey felt her whole world crumble. “The director isn't liking where this movie is going and we're going to need to go to New Zealand for some destination shooting. You and Kylo are going to be on your own in the Puget Sound,” Bazine said. “We're going to be in New Zealand the same week we're supposed to be going.”

A few hours later, Rey listened at the top of the stairs, her mother and Kylo having an argument about Puget Sound. “It's in two weeks,” Kylo said. “I can't get reimbursed from VRBO this late,” he said.

“Then you and Rey should just go. Take some time and bond with her. She looks up to you like a father,” Bazine said and Rey rolled her eyes. He certainly wasn't a father last night. She could still remember his cock pushing into her.

“It wasn't just a time for me and her to bond. It was for us to spend time together, as a family,” Kylo argued to her. “We made these plans months in advance, before you even got this movie,” he said.

“Well, I'm sorry the director is being a jerk. He had told us that there wouldn't be a need to go to New Zealand and now he's lying. Do you think I'm happy? None of us are happy. I'm not the only one with a family. Sergio, Amal, Carson and Trent. We all have families, but our contracts say we have to go.”  
She heard Kylo let out a sigh. “I'm sorry, okay, but we knew this was going to happen when I started getting better gigs,” she said.

“You're right,” he said. “Okay, so Rey and I will go to Puget Sound. We'll have father/stepdaughter times, I guess,” he said and Rey felt herself clench. A week alone with Kylo?

Rey went shopping one day after school. She got a new fancy lingerie set and her mother's spa place was able to get her in for a wax job. She also got a new swimsuit because Kylo said the place had a Jacuzzi tub. She also went to a pharmacy to get some condoms. Feeling that massive cock in her last time, she knew she had to get a big size. The cashier just looked at her as she rung her up and she chuckled. She was supposed to get her period like the weekend they were going to be in Puget Sound. Kylo couldn't come inside of her like he did their first time. At least sex ed classes were very educational to her.

Rey's mother said goodbye before she flew out to New Zealand. Her and Kylo drove up to Seattle. “Wow,” Rey said, seeing the house for the first time. The pictures didn't do it justice. 

“You like it?” 

“It's awesome,” she said and he chuckled. They got their bags up the stairs to the house and Rey settled in her room while Kylo went to the master bedroom. She went out to the terrace and deck of the house to take pictures with her phone. “This view is incredible,” she said and he smiled. They went out to eat for dinner that night before heading back to their rental home. 

Kylo was sitting on the deck by the fire pit when Rey came out wearing a robe. “Going to bed?” he asked and she nodded.

“I wanted you to join me,” she said and he looked over at her.

“Rey, that was a one time thing,” he said, standing up. “It was a fluke and a mistake.”

“I don't want to be a mistake and I don't want it to be a one time thing,” she said, untying the sash on her robe and opening it to reveal her blue lace bra and panties she bought from Victoria's Secret. “I bought condoms too,” she said and Kylo swallowed nervously as he looked over her.

Rey moaned as Kylo thrust steadily in and out of her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist this time and her hands moved along his muscular back. He grunted as she clenched around him every now and then. “Every night,” she moaned. “We're....(moan)...doing.....(moan).....this,” she panted out between moans as he moved his cock in and out of her channel.

“Fuck,” he grunted when she gripped his cock with her vaginal muscles. “Rey, sweetheart.”

“Kylo,” she moaned. His cock twitched as he felt himself getting closer to his climax and he moaned knowing he didn't have to pull out. A condom rolled onto his cock by Rey's mouth protected her ripe womb. She said by the week's end she was due for her period. They would have to remember to roll a condom onto his cock every night before he eased into her. 

“Are you ready to come yet, sweetheart?” he asked and she moaned out, nodding her head.

“Ready...(moan)....to...(moan)....cum....(moan).” Kylo reached down to find her swollen clit and she gasped out as his thumb rolled and rolled over it. He thrust hard and sharp into her as he did and she let out a shout as she came in ecstasy. Her legs and vaginal muscles both clenched tight around what they were wrapped in. Kylo thrust a few more times before he gritted his teeth and the let loose a deep guttural moan that vibrated against her. He came inside the condom, but Rey still felt the warmth of his semen through it.

Kylo gingerly pulled out of her and she whimpered at the loss of him inside of her. She had squirted like last time and her thighs were caked in her cum. He let out a sigh as he pulled the condom off his cock and tied it shut before tossing it into the waste basket. “That was better than last time,” she said and he chuckled. “You were a bit rough the first time.”

“Sorry,” he said as she curled against him. He pulled the sheet over them as Rey dozed off, resting her head on his chest. He was going to hell, for sure.

Rey and Kylo didn't just have sex the whole week. They went to the touristy spots in Seattle. The Space Needle, the markets and shops. They drove up to Vancouver, did some sight seeing around the city and they spent the night in a fancy hotel. They ordered room service for dinner and made love on the big bed overlooking the sound. 

They even did a boat tour of the Puget Sound and saw a pod of killer whales. Every night they would have dinner out, Rey getting some wine to drink because the waiter assumed she was old enough because Kylo would order it. After dinner, they headed back to the house and had sex. Rey would feel buzzed from her wine every night and it felt good. They tired of the missionary position half way through the week. Rey topped Kylo one night on the bed. The next night, they had sex in the Jacuzzi. Rey felt really vulnerable when Kylo took her from behind. She felt like a bitch in heat as he fucked her. He even ate her out a few times. They had sex in the shower a few mornings.

Rey and Kylo didn't stop having sex when they got back from Puget Sound.

They snuck around her mother's back. It was easy most times because she was always working on a movie set or a TV show set when she got a guest spot. “I'm pretty sure that Mom cheated on you while she was in New Zealand,” Rey said one night while they rested after making love.

“Really?”

“Sergio's separated from his wife,” she commented. “And I'm pretty sure he likes Mom,” she added.

“Well, I cheated on her, too, don't forget,” he said and she laughed. “You should get back to your room before she gets home,” he said and she let out a sigh as she got out of bed and pulled her robe on.

The having sex behind her mother's back went on for a year. She was sixteen now and fully blossomed out. Her breasts grew two cup sizes that she and her mother had to get her a whole new collection of bras from Victoria's Secret. “My baby's growing up,” Bazine cried to the lady at the store.

“Mom,” Rey said and she chuckled. 

“Oh, God, I should get you a doctor's appointment, too,” Bazine said.

“I was just at the doctor's, for my soccer physical.”

“Not that kind of doctor. I should have schedule you an OB appointment years ago when you first had your period, but I wasn't in the right state of mind back then.”

“Right,” she said.

“Don't worry. Maz is very gentle,” she said as she got her phone out.

“Is it just you and her?” the sales clerk asked.

“We live with her boyfriend,” Rey said. “Do you have anything in blue that's sexy?” she asked and the sales clerk smiled.

Rey and her mother went to an appointment a few weeks later, after she was done with her period. “The last thing you want to do is go to an OB appointment during your period. Always schedule it after you have it.”

“Right,” Rey said. 

“Rey?” the nurse called and she stood up, as did her mother.

“Mom, you don't need to come with me. I'm sixteen. I can handle an OB visit myself.”

“Okay,” she said. “I'll be here if you need me.” Rey followed the nurse to the back and put on the gown she gave her. The nurse places a paper sheet over her lap and cleared her throat. She asked her questions, 'Are you fairly regular?' 'When was your last period?' She asked if she was sexually active and she hesitated. “Yes,” she said before she could stop herself.

“Now I know why you didn't want your mother in here with you,” she said with a smile. “When did you last have sex with your boyfriend?”

“Last night,” she said and the nurse nodded.

“Did you use protection?”

“Um, no. He ejaculated into me,” she said, turning red.

“Well, at least you had your period a few weeks ago,” she said and Rey chuckled. “Okay, Rey. Sit tight and Dr. Kanata will be right with you.”

“Okay,” she said.

Dr. Kanata was a tiny woman with ebony skin and glasses. She hummed as she got Rey into position to examine her. She had her legs in the stirrups and the speculum was inserted and spread into her. “You have seminal fluid in you.”

“My boyfriend and I had sex last night,” she said.

“Unprotected?”

“Yeah, I wanted to feel how it was and I had my period two weeks ago.”

“Semen can still live in you for several days,” Maz said and she flinched when she felt Dr. Kanata take a swab from inside of her. “When did you and your boyfriend start having sex?”

“A month ago,” she lied. She didn't need her gynecologist to call the police on Kylo.

“Well, you have a healthy cervix, girl,” she said and Rey chuckled as the doctor removed her tool and tossed it into the biohazard bin. She changed gloves and put lube onto her fingers. Rey cleared her throat as Dr. Kanata put her fingers up her vagina. “I saw some vaginal tearing, Rey. Did your boyfriend force you into it last night?” she asked and Rey grunted as she felt her belly while probing her fingers. Kylo was a bit rough last night. They hadn't had sex in a month since her mother got back home from a movie set.

“No, he was just rough. He likes it rough.” 

“I feel nothing wrong in there. I will prescribe some birth control pills for you,” she said. “Take them diligently and keep track of your period if you and your boyfriend continue to have sex without protection. At least have some condoms handy for when you need them,” she said and Rey nodded.

When she got out to the waiting area, she noticed her mother was missing. She was getting her phone out to text her when her mother came out of the other office from down the hall. It was an oncologist's office. “Mom?” she asked and Bazine turned around, seeing she was caught. 

“Hey, Baby, uh, there's something I have to tell you,” she said.

Bazine's cancer diagnosis put a stop to Rey and Kylo's affair. The added stress of the affair would not bode well for Bazine while she under went treatment for her cancer. Kylo was there for ever chemo appointment and paid every bill. It was Rey's idea that they get married. He could put Bazine and Rey on his insurance plan from his work.

The wedding was simple. Rey smiled seeing her mother was happy with Kylo. He twirled her around the dance floor until she grew tired before bringing her back to the table. “Your turn,” Kylo said to Rey, holding out his hand. 

“Go on,” Bazine said and Rey took Kylo's hand and he took her to the dance floor.

“I still love your mother,” Kylo said.

“I know,” she said. 

“I love you both,” he said, “and we are going to have to hold off on the sex while your mother battles this cancer. There's something she doesn't want you to know. The cancer is more aggressive than what doctors predicted before.”

“Oh,” she said.

“Doctors say she will be lucky if she makes it to six months,” Kylo said and Rey nodded. She put her arms around Ren and hugged him tight. He gave her a kiss on the head and it caused her mother to smile at them. 

Bazine fought for nearly a year. She passed away in her sleep in a hospice bed two days after Rey graduated high school a year early. She had taken extra classes to graduate high school earlier so her mother could see her get her diploma. Something she was never able to do.

At her funeral, a man named Cassian Andor approached Rey. He claimed he was her biological father and wanted to get to know her, despite it being so late in life. “Who was that?” Kylo asked.

“He said he's my father,” she said and Ren watched him get into his car. “He sounded Mexican. I don't want to move to Mexico,” she said.

“Hey, who said anything about moving to Mexico?” he asked.

“If he's my biological father, doesn't that mean he can take me away to wherever he lives?” she asked.

“Rey, stop,” Kylo said. “I am not going to let anyone take you away.”

“Can we please go home?” she asked and he nodded. He led her to their car where the funeral people were waiting. That night in their grief, Rey and Kylo had sex. It was also the first night she got a decent night sleep since her mother's cancer diagnosis.

Rey decided to take a gap year before applying to colleges. Kylo said it would do her some good. Her mother's agent said she had potential to be a model, but Rey wasn't interested. She worked in the coffee shop on the ground floor of Kylo's law office building. He always came down for lunch with her. One day their lunch was cute short by his office. “Ren, here is where your disappearing to,” Snoke said.

“Yes, sir. Rey, this is my boss, Allistair Snoke,” he said.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Snoke.”

“You didn't tell me your stepdaughter was so young, Kylo,” he said as he looked her over and it made her uncomfortable. Snoke was old enough to be her grandfather.

“I have to get back to work,” she said. She took her coffee from lunch and went back to the counter to start work again.

“She still have her flower?” Snoke asked.

“Excuse me?” Kylo asked and his boss chuckled.

“Relax, Ren. I can share,” he said before leaving the coffee shop. 

Kylo Ren was miserable in his job. Snoke had become more and more defiling as the years went on. The pay was good, but Ren didn't sign up to give his soul to the devil incarnate and that was what Snoke was and he didn't like the way he leered at Rey. He had been working on gathering evidence against Snoke and clients for years. He had enough to put them away and now was as good as time as any.

Every year, his lawyer's office has a gala party. He usually took Bazine, but this year Snoke insisted he bring Rey. He didn't know why. Kylo found Rey standing in a champagne colored dress that used to belong to her mother. “Wow, you look beautiful,” Kylo said and she smiled. “Makes me wish we didn't have to go,” he said.

“Why does your boss want me to go?” she asked.

“I don't know,” he said. “Are you ready to go?” She nodded and grabbed a shawl, also her mother's before they headed out. 

The gala was boring. Everyone here knew she was 17, a few months shy of turning 18, so she had to settle for sparking water. “If you're a good girl, I'll let you have some whiskey when we get home,” Kylo said to her and she giggled.

“Ren, so pleased you could make it,” Snoke said as he walked up to Kylo and Rey. “Might I have a dance with your lovely ward?” he asked. Rey didn't want to say yes, but she didn't want to be rude either. Kylo watched from the bar as Snoke led Rey out to the dance floor to twirl her around. “This dress looks familiar,” Snoke said.

“It belonged to my mom,” she said and Snoke nodded.

“I was sorry to hear about her passing,” he said.

“Thanks.”

“So, it's just you and Kylo at home then?” he asked.

“Yes, it is. I'm taking a gap year before applying to colleges,” she said.

“Your stepfather going to pay for college?”

“He said he would,” she said as the song was coming to an end.

“Don't be fooled by his kindness, young lady. I know the real Kylo Ren. You wouldn't like the real version of your stepfather to come out.”

On the way home, Rey was quiet. “You okay?” Kylo asked.

“Snoke said some things,” she said and he let out a sigh. “He said he knew the real you.”

“Allistair Snoke is afraid I'm going to be leaving the firm,” he said. “He thinks that I will move with you to whatever college you want. Start up my own law firm and take some of the junior associates with me. Even some clients.”

“Could you do something like that?” she asked.

“I want to leave. I've been hinting at it for some time. I've been dealing with the lesser evil of our clients, but lately, things have taken a turn.”

A few days later, the FBI came to Snoke's law office while she and Ren where having lunch. “What's the FBI doing here?” she asked before looking at Kylo. “What did you do?”

“The right thing,” he said. Snoke was lead out in handcuffs. It turned out Snoke was a pedophile and the reason he was so attentive toward Rey was she just in his age gap. Teenage girls. Funny that the person the FBI should have arrested was Kylo because he was sleeping with Rey.

In the months since the closure of Snoke's law office, Kylo got work at a public defender's office. His pay changed drastically and he and Rey had to move to a new place. Gone was the luxury eye sore of a house in the hills. They went to an apartment in Chinatown. It didn't stop them from being together. Cassian came around again, wanting to get to know Rey. She ended up doing coffee dates with him. “So, Kylo was your mother's boyfriend?”

“He was her husband,” Rey said.

“You're still living with him,” he said and she shrugged.

“He says I can until I find my own place,” she said.

“That law firm he worked for. It went under, didn't it?”

“It did, but he found work at the public defender's office,” she said. “We had to sell the big house in Beverly Hills, but we settled into an apartment in Chinatown. It's nice and different from what we were used to.”

“Surely you got money from the sell of the house,” he said.

“We did, but we put it aside for later. I'm applying to colleges this coming summer. Seeing what my options are,” she said.

“Wow, college. You mus be really smart to be going now,” he said and Rey wasn't sure what he meant by that. “I know I'm late to the party.”

“You are,” she said. “Mom had a lot of boyfriends. I don't even remember you,” she said.

“I wasn't around after you were born,” Cassian said.

“Clearly,” she said. “Of all of Mom's boyfriends, Kylo was the one there for me,” she said.

“What does that mean? Is he a pedophile like his boss?”

“What the hell? Why would you even ask that?”

“I...”

“Kylo has been nothing, but good to me. He knew what Snoke was and he stopped him before could do anything to me,” Rey said.

“Snoke was going to..”

“He was, I know he was and Kylo turned him in and stopped him. It cost him his job, but he did it nonetheless.”

“I'm sorry, I...”

“I'm done. It's clear you don't know how to be a father,” she said, standing up and getting her purse. “I never wanted one anyway,” she added before leaving.

Kylo looked up from his laptop to see Rey enter their apartment. “How was coffee with your dad?” he asked.

“Don't call him that,” she said as she sat down on the sofa. Kylo put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her. “I don't want to live in LA anymore,” she said. “We can't be out over here.”

“I'm glad you brought that up,” he said. “I got an email from my uncle, he's a dean at a university in New York. There's a position opened up for a professor of literature,” he said.

“You teach? Don't you need a degree for that?”

“I've been taking a course online to get that,” he said. “It's the University of Chandrila, my home town. They have a very good engineering program,” he added and she chuckled. “Thing is, I would have to drop the Kylo Ren moniker,” he said.

“I thought Kylo was your real name,” she said and he shook his head.

“Kylo Ren is the name I had for the First Order firm. My real name is Benjamin Solo.”

“Wow, that's...”

“I know, it's a lot,” he said. “I was thinking, before we move, if we move, we should get married,” he said.

“Really?”

“It won't be fancy like your mom's and mine. We could get married in Vegas, spend the weekend at a hotel. Make love all weekend,” he said and she chuckled before kissing him. “We have the savings to do it.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Seriously? You want to get married?” he asked and she nodded.

In the months of summer, Kylo went back to being Benjamin Solo. He accepted the teaching position at Chandrila University and got Rey enrolled for the semester there. Rey cut all contact with her friends and they packed up and headed to the East Coast. “I never saw snow,” Rey said and Kylo, Ben, looked over at her.

“Never?” he asked and she shook her head. “Well, New York has four different seasons. Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter,” he said and she smiled. “So, we're spending the weekend in Vegas, get married, gamble a bit.”

“Can't we just spend the weekend in the hotel room?” she asked and he chuckled.

They picked out one the better looking chapels. They got their license, went to the chapel and got married. Ben sprung for a room at the Bellagio that overlooked the whole strip. They went out for dinner at one of the hotel's restaurants. Ben gave Rey $1,000 to play with, being she was eighteen. She could gamble. She ended up making it $10,000 in a lucky toss of the dice. Ben let her buy some pretty things before they headed back up to their room.

“I want to see you in it,” Ben said, handing her the bag from the lingerie shop. “You and the lady were in the fitting rooms for like ever.” Rey smiled as she took the bag from him and went into the en suite of their room. Ben stripped off the suit he had been in all day and changed into some lounge pants and a t-shirt. Rey came out wearing a red baby doll lingerie set and Ben could hardly keep his hands off his wife. “Wow, you look so hot, Rey,” he said and she giggled before he kissed her. Their clothes didn't last long. 

Rey was moaning as Ben was rapidly working his cock in and out of her. Her legs were wide open, his hands underneath her ass, kneading it gently. She was holding onto him for dear life as he fucked her. “Ben,” she gasped out. She clenched down on his cock causing him to groan. Sex with Ben, now that they were married, seemed to be better than before. They could now legally do this and no one could stop them. “Ah, Ben, I'm going to cum,” she breathed out.

“Yeah, come for me, sweetheart,” he said. “You want me to cum inside you?” he asked.

“Yes, come inside me,” she said, moving her hips with his and she moaned as he changed the angle of his thrusts. He reached between them and she moaned feeling his thumb on her clit, working it in time with his thrusts. “Oh, fuck,” she moaned before something hit her. Oh, God. She hadn't had her period yet. She gasped out when her orgasm hit her out of the blue and she clenched on the cock still inside of her, which meant Ben would not be too far behind her with his own climax. “Wait, Ben, don't come inside me,” she moaned, but Ben was so concentrating on his thrusts that he didn't hear her. He was groaning deep from his throat and he thrust hard up into her before he cried out in a deep guttural moan as he came inside of his wife. 

Rey felt the hot spurt of his semen shoot into her and she gasped out. “Ben,” she said as he collapsed on top of her.

“Sorry,” he said, breathless.

“Can you get off?” she asked and he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back next to her.

“You're close to your period, aren't you?” he asked and she nodded. He let out a curse and she sat up in the bed, pulling on a robe. “I'm sorry,” he said.

“We'll deal with it.”

“No, we're not getting an abortion,” he said. “You can still take classes while pregnant. As many as you can in your major until you give birth and then, we have my parents. My mom will be more than happy to watch the baby while you start taking your classes again when you're ready.”

“I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom. I'm 18 and my mom had me when she was 15. It's like history is repeating itself,” she said.

“Except I am not going to be like your father. I'm going to be there, every step of the way,” he said. There was a knock on the door and Ben put his clothes back on. He looked through the peephole. He saw a Las Vegas detective standing with some officers and Cassian Andor. “Oh, you've got to be kidding me,” he said. He opened the door with a smile. “Cassian.”

“Where's my daughter?”

“She's here, but I don't see what the problem is,” he said.

“We have a warrant for your arrest, Mr. Ren,” the detective said and he chuckled. 

“Ben? What's going on?” Rey asked as she came out of the bedroom. 

“They're going to arrest me,” Ben said.

“Ben?” the detective asked. “We have your name down as Kylo Ren,” he said and Ben chuckled.

“No, I'm Benjamin Solo. Kylo Ren was a nickname at the law firm I was a part of before it collapsed,” Ben said. “Can I at least ask why I'm being arrested?”

“Sex with a minor,” Cassian said. “My daughter is under age,” he said and Rey chuckled.

“Seriously? You don't even know how old I am?” she asked. “I'm eighteen, you wanker!” 

“Eighteen?” the detective asked. “Do you have proof?” Rey let out a sigh of disgust as she went over to her purse and got her ID out. She handed it to the detective.

“Cassian Andor is my biological father, but he was never in the picture. He only came into my life after my mother passed away. He's trying make up for lost time after not being in my life for 18 years,” she said.

“You're sixteen.”

“Yeah, two years ago, I was,” she said.

“She's right,” the detective said, handing the ID back to her. “She's eighteen, Mr. Andor. There's no wrong doing here. Unless you have proof he was sleeping with your daughter two years ago.”

“He was in a relationship with my mother two years ago. They were married,” Rey said. “I told you I don't want you in my life,” she said to Cassian. “You're 18 years too late. Mum needed you when I was born, not after she's died and I'm practically a married woman.”

“What?”

“Rey and I fell in love during the year following her mother's death. We handled our grief together and I never touched her sexually until tonight. It is our honeymoon, after all,” Ben said. 

Cassian and the police left the hotel room with a shredded arrest warrant and the police arguing with Cassian. “I know he slept with my daughter while she was under age. I know it.”

“Save it,” the detective said as Ben closed the door behind them.

Back to present....

Finn let out a sigh as he entered the coffee shop. Now that he knew Rey was married to Professor Solo, going there wasn't making his day anymore. Now it was just to go there for coffee to give himself a boost for his afternoon classes. “Hi, Finn,” Rey said as she went to ring him up. “Your usual?” she asked and he nodded. “Everything okay? You don't seem your usual chipper self.”

“Sorry, morning classes,” he said.

“Right, well, perhaps this will pick you up for your afternoon,” she said, getting his latte with the perfect leaf lattice and his apple pie cookie. “Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?”

“Maybe you can stop calling me sweetie,” he said.

“What? I call everyone sweetie,” she said.

“Sorry, I just. I really liked you and I wanted to ask you out, I did and then you said you're married. To Professor Solo. I, just can't wrap my head around it. You and him. He's so old and you're barely eighteen.”

“So there's an age gap between us,” she said. “Ben, he was my mother's boyfriend when I was a teenager and then she got sick with cancer, he married her to get her on his insurance and to make sure nothing happened to me. When she died, it messed both of us up really hard and we took solace in each other.” Finn got a confused look on his face. “Not like that. At least not for a while. We fell in love in the year following her death and we needed a fresh start from California, so we packed up, headed here, got married on the way. Our wedding night, we conceived, so my plans for college are different.”

“So, nothing happened between you two while your mother was alive?”

“No,” she said. She had gotten good at lying to people. “I didn't see him that way until after my mother passed away and it was just us two.”

“Still find it weird,” he said before taking his latte and cookie to go.

“Finn's just jealous,” Rose said when Rey mentioned it. “He's been in love with you since the start of the semester,” she said and Rey chuckled. “In his defense, it's not like you and Solo go around snogging each other.”

“Ben's very private,” Rey said. They still don't showcase they're a couple when they're out and about. People think Rey's still a teenager. “My biological father over in California had trouble with this,” she said. “He didn't even know how old I was. He thought I was sixteen when Ben and I got married,” she said and Rose giggled. “He tried to have Ben arrested in Vegas for having sex with a minor.”

“Guess it didn't work out since you're here,” she said and Rey shook her head. “Okay, so, I have to ask, are you having a baby shower?”

“Leia, Professor Organa is going to have one for me. She said I could invite anyone I wanted,” she said and Rose smiled.

Finn cleared his throat when Professor Solo dismissed class. He gathered his things and stood up, heading toward the exit. “Mr. Storm? A moment of your time,” Solo called out.

“I'll catch up,” he said to Kent, his friend.

“All right, man. See ya.” Finn cleared his throat as he walked to the front of the classroom and stood in front of Solo's desk.

“I need to have a word, if you can spare a few minutes.”

“Of course, Professor, is this about the latest paper I handed in?” Finn asked.

“Actually, for once, it's not. The latest paper you handed in was perfect and you're going to get a passing grade,” he said.

“Oh, wow, thanks, I...”

“It's about your mild obsession with my wife, Mr. Storm,” Ben said and Finn's smile faltered on his face.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was married to you, sir.”

“It's not that,” Ben said. “Professor Holdo, of computer science and communications, noticed something in your latest computer use in her class.”

“Oh.”

“You heavily searched my wife for her teenage years and found her mother and me were married once.”

“Yeah, I, um, sorry for the loss of your first wife, sir, but....”

“I also know that you found out who I was before I came here,” he said. “Kylo Ren, the attorney at law for the biggest and also most disgusting law firm in Los Angeles,” he said. “That's not me anymore and before you even think it, I was not like my old boss. I am not a pedophile,” he said. 

“I didn't say that,” Finn said.

“Before you go accusing me and ruining my reputation at this school, I'm going to tell you something that only one other person knows. It was me who turned in my boss and ruined his life's work. I found out that Snoke was a pedophile and he was honing in on his next victim. It was Rey,” he said.

“Oh, I...”

“Yeah, so no, there wasn't anything illegal about my relationship with my wife. Sure, our falling in love happened during a time period where she was under age, but nothing sexual happened with my wife until we got married and we had our honeymoon in Vegas. Her father interrupted us, you know, or rather, someone who was trying to be a father eighteen years too late.”

“I'm sorry, sir. I just, I can't get over the age gap between you two and..”

“Then get over it or look the other way and if you're still having trouble, go to the coffee shop when my wife isn't working the counter,” Ben said.

“I'm sorry, sir,” Finn said.

“Mr. Storm, I'm going to be blunt,” Ben said as he stood up. “You need this class for your major. You need it to pass and graduate. In fact, every year, you will have to take a class of mine in regards to your major. I can either help you or stop you.”

“Wait, are you....”

“I'm issuing a warning. Stop it with your obsession with my wife, or you're going to have to find yourself a new major. I can pass you, or fail you, Mr. Storm. I'll leave it up to you,” he said. “Have a nice day,” he said before sitting back down at his desk to prepare his lecture for his next class. Finn cleared his throat and headed out of the classroom. Ben looked up from his work and smirked.

Several months later, Rey gave birth to a baby boy, Anakin Benjamin Solo. Finn never bothered Rey again, just to ask how the baby was doing. By the year's end, he was doing much better in Professor Solo's class. No one in the family found out either. Rey was given word that Cassian was killed in a car accident every months after she had Anakin. 

No one knew that her relationship with her husband started out as illegal and they both never said a word to anyone about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment.


End file.
